icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Isabel Alex Rutland/iMust Confess: Chapter 2
It's Thursday morning and Freddie, Sam and Carly are in the hallway at Ridgeway High School. Sam and Freddie are hanging out by her locker while Carly is scoping out the halls for Adam. "This really sucks. Sam, you can't go to L.A just because your wack-o mom got hitched in Las Vegas," Freddie grumbled. Sam furrowed her brow and said "Hitched?" "It's a word!" Freddie said quickly. Sam sighed and leaned against the lockers. "Yeah, I'll miss you." Freddie, almost smiling, turned to her and said "What?" Sam quickly cleared her throat and said, "You guys. I'll miss you guys." Freddie nodded, and looked slightly disappointed. Carly frowned and turned to her friends. "I'm being selfish. You're leaving Monday and all i can do is watch out for my boyfriend. Sam, you're more important. Come here," Carly and Sam hugged and Sam said "I'll miss ya, kid." Carly chuckled, then gasped at the sound of Adam saying "Hey Carly!" She spun around and ran into his arms, leaving Sam empty-handed. "Adam! What's up?" Carly asked, looking at the suddenly guilty expression on his face. "Carly...can we talk? In private?" He said, and Carly nodded, pulling him aside. "What's wrong Adam?" she asked. "Listen Carly, you're a great girl. And i really like you. But...i have a confession." "Oh no, you heard i fell in that bucket of soy sauce and you think my lips are too spicy to ever kiss again," Carly said, looking down. "Uh...no. Thats not it. When did you fall in a bucket of soy sauce?" Adam asked. "Its a long story that involves a sculpture Spencer was working on. Just forget it. What's your confession?" Carly said quickly. "Right....uh, geez, I don't know how to say this. OK, here it is: I made out with another girl behind the school dump." Carly's mouth dropped open. "That stung more than the soy sauce!" she exclaimed. "Adam, how could you? Who was the girl? I'll make sure Sam beats her up!" Adam sighed. "It was Tasha. Gibby's girlfriend." he said. "WHAT?! Oh, im SO telling Gibby!" Carly said, and stomped off to her friends. But then she turned around and said, "And we are OVER!" Adam frowned and walked away. "Whoa, what happened?" Freddie asked. Carly explained what happened, and when she was done, Freddie gave her a hug while Sam patted her comfortingly on the back. "Hang in there, kid. I always thought he was a bucket of turd anyway," she said. "Yeah, he totally deserves paint up his nose," Freddie added. He then ended the hug and gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it. Hey, why not all three of us go shopping all day after school? We need to enjoy all the time we have left with Sam," Carly said, smiling. Sam grinned and nodded. This is gonna be great, ''she thought. As all this was happening, Nevel was happily enjoying himself in his "nerd cave". Everything was going according to plan. So far, his uncle had married Pam Puckett and gotten her to agree to moving to L.A. The next step was to get Freddie Bensen to quit iCarly for good. When that happened, the show would be over for good! And Nevelocity will live on in history as the greatest website ever! "Who's a genius Tibbles? That's right, me!" Nevel said soothingly to his pet porcupine. "Who comes up with the greatest schemes? That's right, me!" He continued as he fed Tibbles numerous jelly beans. As if Tibbles asked about the part where Freddie quits iCarly, Nevel said "Don't worry Tibbles. Daddy will take care of the 'creddie' situation. You know you can count on me to destroy iCarly AND their friendships!" Freddie was sitting in his room, listening to some music after a long day of shopping with Sam and Carly. He was exhausted, but he was glad he got to spend some time with her. ''Her. It's so strange how he thought he hated Sam, but turns out he just might....love her. He'd actually miss her after she left. In fact, he missed her right now. He wanted to be with her. She's leaving in like, 4 days, and she doesn't even know how much he really cares about her. Freddie was going to text her, asking if she wanted to meet at the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow, but suddenly a song came on the radio that caught his attention. He recognized the lyrics...the sound...the song. "''I keep running away. . . even from the good things." ''It was his favorite song. He and Sam kissed to that song. When Freddie realized he was smiling, he gasped and pinched himself. Then he plopped down on his bed and started at the ceiling in disbelief. I love Sam? "No way..." he said aloud. Chapter 3 will be here soon! Please comment what you think! Category:Blog posts